Caroline and the Marriage
by T.J
Summary: Revised fanfic based on the second season finale...


## Caroline and the Marriage

#### By T.J

#### Caroline knew Richard desired Julia, it was written plainly on his face. She knew that when he looked at her he relived the memories of the past. She sipped her herbal tea taking little comfort in its calming scent. And isn't that the problem? When he sees her he remembers only the good times.  
  
Caroline decided to go and see Macello and invite him and Julia out tonight. She had decided late last night that she wasn't going to allow Julia to bewitch Richard and take him from her; at least not without a fight. I'll take them to dinner and I'll flirt with Richard like I've never flirted before. She ignored the nagging voice of her conscience warning her that what she was planning was so unlike her and grabbed her purse and coat.

#### She waved for a taxi but none stopped and deciding there was little else to do-walked. The weather was bad for this time of year but she hardly took note of the rain and freezing cold wind. She got to the hotel and after finding out the room number caught the elevator to the 10th floor. She quickly found the right room and knocked on the door, her mind made up.  
  
The door opened. "Hello?"

#### "Macello. Hi, can I come in?"  
  
Macello nodded slowly then stepped aside and Caroline noticed that he seemed to be unhappy, there was definitely a cloud hanging over his head. "Macello, what's wrong?"  
  
"Ah, you do not know then? Perhaps you should talk with Richard."  
  
With a sense of foreboding Caroline asked, "Why should I talk with Richard? What's happened?"  
  
"I will tell you everything that's happened but I think first you should get out of those wet clothes."  
  
Caroline looked at him shocked.  
  
He saw her look and shook his head, "You are shivering, you should take off those clothes before you catch a death of cold. I will send them downstairs to be laundered, it should only take an hour or two."  
  
Caroline looked at his eyes and realised from the misery that tainted them that he wasn't trying to make a pass. Plus with her busy schedule she couldn't afford to become ill and so she gratefully excepted his offer.  
  
He walked over to the closet and pulled out a large suitcase. 'I really don't have much you can wear... so.' He gave Caroline a small deep red silk teddy and an equally small robe of the same colour and material. Caroline gasped at the sheer size of the garment, which wasn't much and looked at Macello with a small smile.  
  
He laughed at her obvious merriment, "It's okay, I don't have a fetish, I'm a designer and these are part of my night ware collection. I would give you something of Julia's to wear but she has arranged to have her stuff moved."  
  
He looked so sad for a moment that Caroline was about to offer to leave.  
  
"Anyway I do not think you would want to wear her clothes either." He raised an eyebrow in query.  
  
Caroline, who had no desire to wear something of Julia's, nodded acquiesce and went into the bathroom to get changed. When she stepped back out a maid stood there to take her clothes and told her they would be returned within an hour.  
  
"Do you feel better now?"  
  
Macello was sat on the bed looking dejected he downed a glass of champagne in a single gulp and poured more adding some into another glass which he held out to Caroline. 

#### Caroline sat besides him on the bed and asked softly, "So? What's wrong?"  
  
"Julia called off our wedding and dumped me." He said stonily but he wasn't fooling Caroline, she could tell he was heart broken. "You and Julia split up, why?"  
  
''She told me that you and Richard weren't really married and I guess that made it easier for her-for them, to be together."  
  
Caroline shivered as coldness surrounded her heart and gasped, "Richard and Julia are together?"  
  
Macello nodded and gulped more champagne draining his glass. "I think she is confused by her feelings for Richard although why she would be interested in him is anyone's guess. He is so..." He waved his hands as if to grab the right words from out of the air, "unimaginative he has no style, no success. I think even if he had a fortune he would still be the same morose man. He is not Julia's type but obviously.." He poured more champagne into his glass and into Caroline's.  
  
Caroline relaxed on the bed and gently touched his arm in sympathy. "You really love her don't you?" He looked sad for a moment remaining quiet and Caroline knew the answer.  
  
He looked up and smiled at her sadly, "Do you love him?"  
  
"I was just pretending to be his wife." Caroline answered trying to sound flippant.  
  
"Yes, I know but you didn't answer me. Do you?" His large brown eyes pierced into hers and instead of answering she took a large gulp of champagne, knowing Macello had seen the truth.  
  
He sat straighter. "Then let us celebrate out heartache together." He raised his glass and Caroline clicked her glass against his.  
  
She chatted to Macello about his business and he pulled the suitcase besides the bed so he could show Caroline the rest of his latest collection.  
  
Caroline 'Ohh-ed' and 'Ahh-ed' at each item impressed by the sheer material and the designs. These fragile things would probably use up most of her pay packet if she bought just one but she knew any woman wearing them would feel desirable-as she did.  
  
"I can see why you are so successful." Caroline said suitably impressed.  
  
"It is not easy I have to work very hard and constantly try to improve on last season's designs. Sometimes I feel like quitting but when I see my collection on a catwalk or in the shops it makes all the effort worthwhile."  
  
"It must give you a real buzz to see woman buying something you've created. These things are gorgeous!" Caroline ran her hand over the smooth fabric of a blue negligee.  
  
"Thank you. This one," he took the negligee from Caroline's grasp, "is similar to the one you are wearing but the lace is replaced by textured silk - it almost feels like velvet - feel."  
  
Caroline ran her hand over the fabric and for a moment wondered what it would feel like to have Richard run his hands over her silk covered skin, she blushed at the forbidden thought and reached out for her glass.  
  
Macello seeing Caroline's intention leaned over to get it for her. "Allow me."  
  
But he too had drunk too much Champagne and he spilt his drink on her leg.  
  
Caroline jumped from its coldness and bumped into Macello knocking him off balance. He dropped the glass on the floor as he fell on top of her, at that moment the door opened.  
  
"Macello!" Caroline's eyes widen in horror as she recognised Julia's voice. 

#### Richard was surprised to see Macello on the bed with another woman and felt sorry for Julia. The man she loved had found comfort with another. He thought of his own true love and was grateful that at least Caroline would do no such thing.  
  
Caroline looked over Macello's shoulder and saw Richard and Julia's eyes widen when they recognised whom was also on the bed with Macello. Caroline groaned out of embarrassment, the scene did look of one of seduction, the dimmed lighting and the glasses of champagne and her in a teddy. She untangled herself from Macello and knelt on the bed looking sheepish.  
  
"Caroline!" Richard gasped feeling intense longing burn through his heart. He couldn't help but stare at Caroline she had never looked so desirable. Her hair was mussed and the deep red of the teddy brought out the paleness of her skin and the reddish copper that tinted her hair. Her eyes were bright and her lips looked so red and full that he wanted to taste them. The artist in him memorised every inch of her, while the man inside him wanted to touch her, to possess her. The jealousy he felt made him ball his hands into fists and for a moment he hated Macello for having what he couldn't, for being the kind of man who could seduce Caroline.  
  
"Err hi Richard." Caroline looked down and realised for the first time she was showing more of her body then she realised, she grabbed a blanket and pulled it up to her neck.  
  
Macello sat on the edge of the bed looking pleased. He smiled at Richard and Julia. "Do you usually enter a man's hotel room without knocking?"  
  
Julia stamped her foot and stepped forward, pointing an accusing finger at Caroline and screamed, "What is she doing here?"  
  
Macello turned and knowing Julia couldn't see, winked at Caroline. Caroline blinked in return, suspicious of his intention.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Why Julia? What do care anyway?" Macello looked at Richard and sneered, "You chose him and well Caroline came round and one thing lead to another." He smiled again but Caroline could see the strain around his eyes he wasn't enjoying seeing Julia and Richard together any more than she was.  
  
"But I came here to tell you I have made a mistake." Julia pleaded she looked on the verge of tears and Caroline couldn't help but feel sorry for her.  
  
"Really?" Caroline could tell Macello was trying to sound aloof but she heard the hope in his voice. He got up slowly and walked to Julia's side and they started gesturing frantically and shouting loudly.  
  
Richard walked towards Caroline whom was so intent on the Italians' shouting match that she didn't hear his approach.  
  
"Caroline?"  
  
Caroline turned and looked into Richard's eyes. "Oh err Hi Richard how are you?"  
  
"Probably a lot warmer than you." He looked pointedly at her sheer negligee.  
  
Caroline suddenly felt very exposed and as Richard's gaze swept over her she felt herself getting warmer. She noticed the appreciation in his eyes and secretly smiled.  
  
"I suppose I should get dressed huh? Oh wait I can't!" She cried.  
  
"Why not? I don't think Macello will mind." He glanced at the couple that were now locked in a passionate embrace. 

####   
"I'm sorry Richard." Her concern for her friend pushed all thoughts of her state of undress from her mind.  
  
"Sorry?" Richard asked distractedly, he was still enjoying the view of Caroline's body. Personally he didn't think she had anything to apologise for. She looked absolutely amazing and he still had trouble breathing properly, then he realised she was referring to Julia.  
  
"You know, that Julia's with Macello, I know you love her." She explained looking down feeling suddenly sad at the love he had lost and for the love she had lost too.  
  
Richard looked at Caroline's bend head and couldn't help being distracted by her bare shoulders and neck. I wish she'd get dressed. He felt his temperature rising and changed his mind, actually I'd prefer it if we were alone. He looked at Julia and Macello and wished they would both disappear.  
  
"I don't love Julia, Caroline."  
  
Caroline looked up sharply and for a moment thought she saw a longing in his eyes. Yeah, as if. "You don't? But you and she.. Macello said she had dumped him for you. I don't understand."  
  
Richard shook his head ashamed at what he had done - sleeping with Julia and at the trouble he had caused - hurting Caroline. "I realised last night that while it had been good seeing Julia again I wasn't in love with her. It was just loneliness that made me turn to her." He paused gathering his thoughts, needing to be honest but finding it difficult. "You know, it's been a while since I last had a girlfriend or any companionship and well Julia made it clear she wanted me and I needed to... I was tired of waking up alone sharing my life with a couple of cockroaches and a goldfish."  
  
"And Julia made you an offer you couldn't refuse?" Caroline, although jealous that he had spent the night with Julia, felt bad for Richard, she hadn't realised that he was so lonely that he would resort to sleeping with Julia - just for company.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy and pathetic but it was lust, plain and simple lust. I remembered how it used to be with Julia, the passion, the.."  
  
"That's okay Richard!" Caroline said quickly stopping Richard. "You don't need to tell me how it was, I can live without knowing the details."  
  
Richard raised his brow in shock not only was Caroline saying things he had never thought she'd say but her eyes revealed some emotion he couldn't pin down. It's almost like she's jealous of Julia. Then he noticed the champagne, she's drunk she doesn't know what she's saying.  
  
"So you're really okay with this?" She hooked her thumb towards the smooching Italians.  
  
He smiled glad at least something had turned out for the best. "Yeah, I am, but what about you? After all you and he..." Richard let the sentence hang, not willing to think about Macello and Caroline together.  
  
"Oh, that," Caroline was about to tell him what really had happened but a loud knock at the door silenced her and everyone else.  
  
Macello opened the door and the maid with Caroline's clothes walked in. "Here are your…" The maid looked around and obviously not liking what she saw, practically threw the clothes at Macello and ran out.  
  
Macello smiled in amusement and handed the clothes to Caroline.  
  
Caroline grabbed the clothes and with as much dignity as possible and trying not to show too much skin walked into the bathroom to dress.  
  
"So Richard, Julia told me that you helped her realise that she loved me. I would thank you but the though of you two sleeping together makes me angry as hell." He scowled at Richard barely controlling his temper.  
  
"I understand," he glanced towards the bathroom and scowled himself, "I know exactly how you feel."  
  
"Ahh," Macello said as understanding dawned, "you have feelings for Caroline? I guess that explains why you looked so angry when you saw her barely clothed on my bed." Macello smiled wickedly enjoying the jealousy that Richard couldn't hide. He was glad that Richard now had an idea at how much he'd hurt.  
  
"Macello?" Julia looked genuinely repentant. "I am sorry about sleeping with Richard and for leaving you. I just panicked. I've never loved anyone as much as you and it scared me. I want to be a good wife but I don't know how to be one, I don't even know how to cook." She threw her hands in the air in frustration and sorrow.  
  
"My love, I do not want to marry you for your culinary skills, I want to marry you because I love you." He grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles tenderly.  
  
Julia cried happily relieved at Macello's willingness to forgive her. "I love you too and if you are still willing - will you marry me?" Julia held her breath and prayed she hadn't ruined her future.  
  
"Of course I will marry you Julia" He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, showering her with his love.  
  
Richard stepped back to allow them some privacy and looked towards the bathroom door. He though about that silk teddy and wondered what other delights Caroline had hidden in her closet.  
  
"Reechard?" Richard turned to Julia embarrassed at being caught unawares during his fantasy. "Huh?"  
  
Julia touched his arm hesitantly. "I'm sorry if I hurt you I hope you will forgive me someday."  
  
He smiled fondly at her and shook his head. "There's no need for that - there's nothing to forgive." He stuck his hand out to Macello. "May I be the first to offer my congratulations? I'm sure you'll both be very happy."  
  
Macello shook hands firmly with Richard and nodded. The two men had come to some understanding.  
  
Caroline stepped out of the bathroom quietly, glad to be fully dressed at last. She saw Richard and Macello shaking hands and Julia dabbing tears from her eye looking extremely happy.  
  
"Ah Caroline!"  
  
Caroline braced herself as Julia approached, not sure what to expect. She spoke quickly hoping to diffuse Julia's anger. "Julia, err I can explain."

#### Julia laughed happily. "There's no need to explain anything. Macello and I are going to marry."

#### "Really?" Caroline asked shocked but immensely relieved. "Congratulations!" She looked at Macello, "to both of you."  
  
Julia hugged her hard and Caroline was perplexed by Julia's next words, whispered so low she had to strain to hear them. "I hope you will be very happy too." Caroline pursed her lips in puzzlement not sure what Julia meant.  
  
"I am so happy! Macello and I are to be married. The wedding is back on…Oh no!" Julia turned to Macello, "I cancelled everything what are we going to do?"  
  
Macello held his hand out to Julia who returned to his embrace he spoke quietly reassuringly to her and Julia beamed happily.  
  
Caroline walked besides Richard. "Well I guess we should leave." She moved to the door and they slipped out quietly. They both remained quiet until they stopped outside Caroline's building both lost in their thoughts and feelings.  
  
Caroline looked towards her window then back at Richard she was reluctant to allow him into her apartment. She still felt emotionally raw and needed time to herself.  
  
"So?" She glanced at Richard his eyes unreadable. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Richard smiled softly. "Yeah I'm fine Caroline really. Julia truly loves Macello I'm happy for them."  
  
"But that doesn't help you though does it? You're still .." Caroline paused she didn't want to upset Richard.  
  
"I'm what?" Richard prodded curious.  
  
Caroline looked up at him. "You're still alone."  
  
Richard looked down ashamed at his cowardice. He wished he had the courage to tell her his feelings, to reveal his love to her but after seeing her with Macello he remained quiet. He couldn't compare to him, Macello was handsome and successful that was the kind of man Caroline deserved.  
  
Caroline mistook his silence for something else and touched his arm gently. "You know Richard if you were that lonely you should have told me."  
  
Richard who had calmed somewhat at her touch looked up. 'Why? What would you have done about it?"  
  
"Well I have a lot of friends I could have set you up with someone."  
  
"I didn't need your help." Richard bit out upset that Caroline though he was just some pathetic loser.  
  
"Well I hope you get out more now Richard personally I think any woman will be lucky to be with you."  
  
"You do?" He was surprised and felt touched by her response.  
  
"Yes of course I do. You're one in a million Richard and believe me out there is the perfect woman for you."  
  
"Unfortunately I have several million men to compete with." He said sarcastically hiding the loneliness and pain.  
  
Caroline shook her head despairingly. "Will you stop doing that? You're just as good as any man I've met."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure, I mean you're a good listener, your kind and caring and if you must know I think you're extremely good looking. So stop putting yourself down okay?"   
  
Richard felt warm all over at Caroline's admission that she thought he was good looking and stood a little taller, pleased.  
  
Caroline yawned then laughed, "Well it's been a long morning I think I'll get changed have a nice hot shower before starting work again. Although to be honest I could just as easily go to bed I'm kinda tired."  
  
Richard imagined he knew why she was exhausted and muttered. "I bet you are."  
  
"Pardon?" Caroline asked knowing he'd said something but too low for her to hear properly.  
  
"I said so am I."  
  
"Oh, in that case why don't you take the rest of the day off and I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
Richard needing space to think things through, nodded. "Right then. Yeah.. Bye."

#### ~~~~~~

#### The music started and everyone turned towards the entrance waiting excitedly.  
  
The bride appeared looking beautiful sheathed in white, her long train flowed behind her and she seemed to glide along rather than walk. Macello with his arm around Julia looked devastatingly handsome they both beamed happily at the crowd.  
  
Caroline took a deep breath and turned to Richard and smiled, "She looks stunning."  
  
Richard smiled down at Caroline nodding in agreement thinking that Caroline was a vision herself. Since he had picked her up this morning his gaze kept coming back to her. She was dressed in a simple short blue dress with matching shawl but on her it looked so sophisticated and sexy. He had felt a certain pride walking into the church earlier that day with Caroline on his arm.  
  
Now at the wedding reception he was able to get a good look at the other guests, they all seemed to be tall, beautiful and by the look of their clothes, loaded. He should have felt out of place but in Caroline's presence he felt richer than anyone. He stood alone in the corner watching her chat and laughing with the other guests charming everyone she met. He noticed, with jealousy, a number of men eyeing her up but Caroline seemed oblivious to their appreciation. In fact Caroline seemed to be keeping an eye on him for every time he was alone Caroline appeared by his side.  
  
"Hey you." Caroline smiled at Richard.  
  
"Hey." He smiled back and drank in her beauty.  
  
"What are you doing here all alone? Don't you feel like mingling?"  
  
"Come on you know me, I'm not exactly the life and soul of a party."  
  
Caroline laughed delighted at his honesty.  
  
"Reechard?"  
  
They both turned and seeing Julia. "Hi Julia. Congratulations again."  
  
"Ah, thank you Caroline. Do you mind if I dance with Richard?"  
  
Caroline's smile faltered for a moment as she remembered the other time Julia had asked her that question. "No of course not." She smiled brightly to cover her unease.  
  
Richard caught Caroline's slight pause wondering if something was wrong but she smiled brightly a second later and gestured for them both to the dance floor.  
  
Caroline watched Richard take Julia in his arms and felt an irrational jealousy burn within her. She gasped at its heat, turned and walked outside into the cool evening air.  
  
She berated herself knowing that Richard would never return her love. She had seen the woman he had called the love of his life and knew that she didn't even begin to compare. She walked down the steps and the slight breeze that touched her carried the fragrance of the elaborately flowered garden. She walked aimlessly around taking an interest in a flower here and there but Richard was never far from her thoughts.  
  
It had only been less than a week since Julia's return and yet she had managed to throw Caroline's life into turmoil. Caroline felt like a heel being here, she had no love for Julia but she had excepted Richard's invitation to attend the wedding knowing that he had no one else to ask.  
  
Besides she needed to see Julia marry to be sure in her own mind that, that part of Richard's life had ended. She smiled thinking Julia and Macello would return to Europe and would hopefully live happily ever after, never to return. 

#### ~~~~~~~

#### Richard held Julia in his arms feeling awkward knowing that if anyone should be in his arms it should be Caroline. He craned his neck to see where she was but couldn't see her. He felt a sharp pang of unease at the thought of some hunk chatting her up.  
  
"So Richard have you told her yet?"  
  
"Told who what?" He asked casually.  
  
"Caroline, that you love her." She pulled back from his embrace and smiled.  
  
Richard looked around worriedly half expecting to see Caroline behind him with a shocked look on her face. "No I haven't and don't you dare tell her either." He whispered warningly.  
  
"Okay Reechard. I will remain quiet but you have to tell her some time. You cannot live your life like this, never knowing."  
  
"I've lived like that for years I'm getting used to it."  
  
"It is pointless for you to be alone, you need someone."

#### "I don't." He insisted unconvincingly.

#### "If that was the case why did you sleep with me? Was it out of love or loneliness?"

#### Richard buried his face against her, unable to hide from those feelings any longer. "I can't tell her. What if the idea repulses her? I can't risk losing her-I just can't." 

#### Julia hugged him. "Wouldn't you prefer to know if Caroline feels the same way?"  
  
Richard pulled back and looked at her. "Of course I would, but what if she says no? What will I do if she feels nothing for me? I couldn't face being around her, looking at me in pity."  
  
"I think we both know Caroline would never do anything to hurt you. Besides Richard what if she says yes? What if she loves you as much as you love her? Wouldn't that be something worth finding out?"  
  
~~~~~~

#### Caroline heard a twig snap! And jumped, her hand flew to her throat.  
  
She peered into the darkness, a figure stepped out and she relaxed. "Macello! You nearly gave me a heart attack I see you."  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't sneaking up on you I swear." He noticed the sadness in her eyes. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." Caroline shrugged her shoulders trying to sound nonchalant.  
  
Macello smiled kindly, "Are you thinking about Richard perhaps? It must be difficult for you."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well Julia and I managed to resolve our differences and marry but you and he," Macello shook his head sadly, "you haven't even told him have you."  
  
Caroline bit her lip about to tell Macello she had no idea what he was talking about but she couldn't face telling another lie. Fighting the need to express her feelings was getting harder to do. She felt as if she didn't do something about her emotions soon, she would fall apart.  
  
"Ah, Caroline, I know you are afraid that you'll be hurt but I don't think you will be."  
  
Caroline wanted to believe Macello's words more than anything but she had known Richard for a long time and he'd never confessed to having any feelings at all, let alone any feelings towards her. "Macello, Richard has never given me any clue to his feelings and lets face it how can I compare to.." Caroline stopped and fought to keep her voice steady.  
  
"Julia?" Macello guessed.  
  
"Richard said she was the love of his life - his sincere armore. I can't compete with that - a ghost from his past."  
  
Macello stepped forward and hugged her, stroking her hair. "Julia has moved on so why can't you believe that Richard has too? You are a beautiful person Caroline but you underestimate yourself."  
  
Caroline sniffed softly and began to calm down. "Even if he has I don't think he feels anything towards me other than friendship and I'm getting to the point where that just isn't enough."  
  
"Then the only options left are you either tell him your feelings or you don't."  
  
Caroline pulled away from Macello's arms and nodded grateful for his kindness and wisdom. "You're right Macello I can't do this anymore I have to know. In fact I'm gonna find out right now." She surprised herself but her resolve was solid, she wouldn't waver. In the past making a decision was a long and tedious process but now faced with what could be she smiled at her new found courage.  
  
Macello walked with her back to the reception and bid her good luck.  
  
Caroline saw Richard was still dancing with Julia and walked over determinedly.  
  
"Do you mind if I cut in?"  
  
Richard exhaled in relief obviously Caroline hadn't been stolen away by some rich foreigner.  
  
"Of course Caroline." Julia stepped away and left, hiding the pleased look on her face.  
  
"Well?" Caroline raised her arms and waited for Richard to respond.  
  
Richard stepped closer to gather Caroline in his embrace and smiled secretly pleased to dance with her again. His arm moved slowly around her before finally settling on the small of her back. Richard moved to the music leading Caroline around the floor and smiled, pleased to be dancing with her again.  
  
Caroline gasped softly as Richard's hand touched her back and although the action was innocent Caroline found it extremely sensual and hoped Richard wouldn't notice her shiver.  
  
They both remained quiet for a time enjoying the closeness but Caroline couldn't contain her feelings for much longer. She took a deep breath before speaking but breathed in Richard's cologne and for a moment was over come with desire. She opened her eyes and cursed herself for her weakness, if she didn't say something now she knew she probably never would.  
  
"Richard, do you regret missing your chance?"  
  
Richard pulled back and looked down at Caroline, he had never expected that question or her serious expression.  
  
Caroline swallowed nervously but continued. "Isn't it painful for you to watch your sincere amore wed another man?"  
  
Richard smiled at the compassion he saw in her eyes. "No Caroline I'm not. Julia isn't the love of my life she hasn't been for a long time. In fact, in retrospect when Julia dumped me all those years ago it was the best thing that happened to me."  
  
"It was? But you said you were heart broken?"  
  
"After Julia left I was but I came to New York broke and looking for work and that's when I began working for you."  
  
Caroline looked confused, "And how does that tie in with the best thing that's ever happened. You hate your job."  
  
Richard shook his head and leaned in close whispering against her ear, "Actually I kinda like my job." He leaned back and his smile mirrored hers. "But the reason it was the best thing that happened to me is because I met you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Caroline from the first day I met you you've been in my thoughts, you've plagued my dreams and somehow you've won my heart. I love you Caroline. I've loved you for such a long time but I always though it was unrequited."  
  
"Richard I had no idea. Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"You were with Dell and I couldn't break you up then there was Joe. You have no idea how much it hurt me to see you with other men. You remember when I left?"  
  
"When you went to Paris? Sure I was really hurt that you just left without a word."  
  
"I left because I couldn't stay to see you marry Dell not when I was madly in love with you."  
  
Caroline squeezed Richard's shoulder, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be. If I wasn't such a coward I could have said something."  
  
Caroline smiled into Richard's chest and felt an happiness she'd never experienced before she looked up and smiled, "I love you too Richard."  
  
Richard blinked unbelievably but there was no mistaking the love that sparkled in her eyes. He held Caroline in his arms enjoying the closeness and for once danced with Caroline without interruption. No prepubescent Vet to cut in and take Caroline from his arms. He held her firmly in place ignoring all but the music and Caroline.

#### ~~~~~~

#### Richard walked into her apartment and smiled he always felt at home here. Well that is if you don't include the cat. He glared a Salty for a welcome.  
  
Caroline was by the refrigerator and he approached her. He pushed her against the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"I love you Caroline." 

#### Caroline closed her eyes and was kissed beyond her imagination. She returned his kiss with equal passion and pressed against his body.  
  
Richard ran his hand up her side in slow rhythmic caress, which made Caroline shiver in response.  
  
She groaned softly into his mouth and Richard stroked the side of her breast and pressed closer making Caroline aware of his arousal.

#### She broke the kiss panting breathlessly, "Perhaps we should continue this upstairs?"  
  
Richard smiled ecstatically and brushed a thumb against her cheek, "Only if you're sure, I don't want us to rush into anything we might regret later."   
  
"Believe me by the time were through, you'll have no regrets." She kissed him quickly, before her libido prevented them from reaching their destination, then lead him to the stairs.  
  
Richard climbed the stairs with Caroline's soft small hand in his. He grew even more aroused thinking of what was going to happen once the bedroom door closed that his missed his step, tripping.  
  
Caroline turned smiling, "Richard?"  
  
"I'm okay," Caroline squeezed his hand and a smile previously unseen by anyone shone brightly from his face, "in fact I think I'm better than okay."  
  
Caroline kissed his cheek then pulled him inside, "Don't worry love, you soon will be." The bedroom door closed quietly shutting out the world but inside two lovers enjoyed in each other and the universe.

#### The End


End file.
